


Golden Girl

by Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, gender bending, references to Furuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Week was looking to be boring for one Riku. Then "Sora" showed up.</p><p>Side story to IOC that covers Rin's Golden Week in his second year of Junior High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the first side story to those of the ICD "fandom"! If you haven't read the first arc, this isn't going to make much sense.
> 
> Like with the first arc, the comments do count; commenting on this side story and the next encourages me to actually post the first chapter of the 2nd arc like planned for next Monday!
> 
> First, before that...I am disappointed in you all. Editing the tvtropes page is not THAT hard folks! You had a week before this side story was posted to go edit it up! Especially with the wonderful Ravaelt there to cover for any errors and problems! They know how to format, but they need help with giving examples and tropes!
> 
> The page needs a better Series Descripton! You can quickly make up the Funny, Awesome, and Heartwarming pages; they have the minimum amount of formatting and just mean talking about what made you laugh, cheer, or go awww over the sweetness of something. You could start a CHARACTER page! Tvtropes has the resources and pages you can look for how to edit things at the very basics and if that isn't enough, Blue Exorcist and Cardcaptor Sakura both have tvtrope pages themselves! You got something you can look at for how it would format!
> 
> Updating the tvtropes page means I will expand the Manuel and background details that don't make it into any story. It also means I have a spot where I can toss info at you guys on that page. That page will become a resource/reference page for ICD if you do it right!
> 
> Also, it's kinda sad that only one person (plus one edit by another) has been contributing to the page. Like comments editing up that page doesn't have to take long and it is SO worth it. A bigger, more comprehensive tvtropes page means that there is a damn good chance it will bring in more people here to check out ICD. That is awesome.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I sincerely hope you guys will go and edit it up. As meaningful as comments but twice as useful for getting answers out of me. Want to know what happened to Yukito? Go update that page!

The sound of the sea reaches Riku's ears, as does the tinge of saltwater reach his nose. The harbour here is filled with so many ships though that it doesn't really count as the ocean to him. That, and the stink of pollution also causes trouble with that image.

Riku rolls his head back, staring up at the sky. It's golden week right now and frankly he's at a loss of what to do. There is only so much the third year can do at this time. Especially with the empty house of his.

 _'And I've already finished my homework...'_ He gives a humourless chuckle at that thought. Amazing how a delinquent is also very good at school work and the like. And yet, so appropriate, considering how long he spent originally trying to get attention from his parents.

“But that's long past...” He murmurs. Riku then sighs and stands up, brushing off the dirt from his pants. He's gotten tired of this harbour and decides it's best to move along.

And that's when it happens.

“Riku!”

The sound of his name immediately has him whirl around to face the crowd nearby. A figure is elbowing her way through, and beams at the sight of Riku. “Riku! There you are!”

Riku gapes. “Uuuuh...Sora?” He manages, as the beautiful girl – the beautiful, magical princess in his mind – finally settles before him and smiles up at him.

She stares up at him for a moment, then laughs. “Yeah, who else did you expect?”

Riku can only stare at her, at her bright dress and smile. And, quite suddenly, the day is suddenly very bright, despite it having been a clear, almost cloudless day before.

* * *

Riku is staring. He keeps glancing over at Rin like he can't believe she's there. Rin could almost find that annoying, except she's distracted by the harbour before her.

It's not a beach, but it _is_ the ocean. Crowded by ships and other things, but very much the ocean. Rin wonders what lies beneath the waves and a wide smile grows on her face as she realizes she can, in fact, find out.

“Sora...what are you doing back here?” Riku asks suddenly, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. It takes a moment to remember that “Sora” is her name to Riku.

Rin laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well...I had the time free for it. And you do too, right? So um...I did say I wanted to see you again.”

Riku stares at her a moment longer, then smiles. “That's...thank you. I've been feeling a bit...off lately. It's nice to have such a happy, wonderful person with me.”

Rin knows her cheeks are going red as she turns away from Riku. “S-so, this ocean right? Do you know what's in it?”

“Fish?” Riku shrugs. “This is a very busy harbour though so I'm not sure about it. You would have to go pretty far to find something there.”

Rin considers that and grins again. “I know!” She grabs Riku's wrist and starts dragging him away, despite his protests. “Come on! We need a bit of privacy first!”

“Wh-what are you planning?” Riku manages to gasp out as Rin pulls him through the crowd.

“I'm planning on seeing the ocean!” Rin chirps cheerfully, leaving Riku flabbergasted and wondering what exactly is going on in her mind.

* * *

Riku is still staring at Rin, but it's a softer stare now. A less startled and struggling to comprehend things one. He's just watching her softly, wondering what she's going to do.

Rin takes out the Key and takes a deep breath. She then glances at Riku, recalling a part of the chant has her real name. “Um...could you uh...turn around and put your fingers in your ears please?”

Riku laughs a bit. “Sure.” He says anyways, turning around and doing just that, humming a bit in fact.

Rin relaxes at that and holds out the Key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Light flares and Rin is holding the staff in her hands now. For the hell of it, Rin spins it a bit as she turns to Riku. “Okay, you can turn back now!”

Riku turns around and grins at the sight of the familiar staff. “So you got magic on your mind. What exactly though do you got planned.”

Rin giggles a bit and pulls out a Card from her holster. “This.” The Card is tossed in the air and Rin swings the staff at it. “Watery!”

Water bursts from the Card, forming around Rin. Rin holds out her hand to Riku, smiling brightly at him. With only minimal hesitation, Riku takes her hand and steps forward, getting underneath the flowing water with Rin. The water slowly lifts up after that, turning into a big bubble that covers them.

“Woah...” Riku looks ahead through the clear bubble and grins as he sees them slowly going towards the water. “So the ocean...underwater? Will it be fine?”

Rin laughs. “It's magic. Of course it's going to be okay!”

* * *

It's more than okay. It's amazing.

Once they get past the harbour and the ships, once they are past the trash – trash that makes Rin slow down and debate with herself on whether or not Bubbles would work – they in the ocean and it's gorgeous.

There is a reef nearby, and it's full of colourful coral, fish, and sea plants. It's like their own free aquarium in style, Rin clapping her hands in joy as the fish swim past them. To avoid disturbing them, Rin pulled up Illusion to cover Watery's protective bubble, letting the fish just not bother them. But also making sure they don't try to swim through it.

“Wow.” Riku's eyes sparkle at the sights before him, though not as much as the energetic Rin. “This is beautiful Sora. I didn't know this...”

“Me neither.” Rin shakes her head. “But...it makes sense. There's so many beautiful things out there. And this...it's lovely.”

Rin leans a bit against Riku, who doesn't need any prompting to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Snuggling a bit, they watch the fish go past.

“The only thing missing is some music.” Riku muses after a moment. A flash of light makes him turn and he stares at the tall, glowing woman now sharing the space with them.

Then she starts singing and Riku is torn between laughing and gaping in awe. He ultimately turns back to the grinning Rin. “You are amazing.”

Rin blushes a vibrant pink thanks to her pale skin in response.

* * *

Once they reach the surface again, Rin looks around and then at Riku. “So...um...what can we do now?”

Riku glances at his cellphone, checking the time. It's not that late, so there are plenty of options for them. But, looking at “Sora” Riku starts to think they need something relaxing and casual to do. Something that will keep the mood happy and cheerful.

“There's a nice arcade not too far from here.” Riku suggests, and is rewarded by Rin pretty much lighting up in response. “I've got plenty of cash for that so...”

“Yes yes yes!” Rin cheers. “I've never been to an arcade before!”

Riku blinks. He almost asks why then leaves it, instead gesturing in the direction they are to go and letting Rin cling to him as they head off towards the arcade.

If she is an alien princess of some sort, there might not be arcades where she lives. Or, even if they do have them, it could be different.

 _'And, let's not forget she's here to do something.'_ Riku reminds himself, thinking of similar stories. Anime and manga yes, but better than nothing for coming up with ideas for who exactly “Sora” is. _'She might have never had the time to try an arcade.'_

It never crosses Riku's mind that Rin could not have anyone willing or able to go to an arcade with her. She's just so sweet he can't see her as someone who's alone and unwanted.

* * *

The arcade is all bright lights and electronic sounds. And, thanks to Rin, filled with loud cheering as she celebrates having won against Riku. Again at that, Rin apparently unbeatable in this arcade.

Riku chuckles at her sheer joy and leads her over to another one. “This one you use guns to shoot monsters.” Riku settles on saying after a moment's pause. He passes over the controller shaped like a gun. “See you pull the trigger when you want to shoot.”

Rin nods, a smile still on her face, and then gets into position as Riku pays for their game.

A few moments later has Rin muttering curses as she finds she has a game that she can't win against. Riku tries not to laugh, but ultimately he does.

Luckily Rin doesn't mind, just pouting slightly before she realizes the time thanks to a digital clock nearby. “Oh...I didn't realize it was that late...”

“Yeah...” Riku considers things for a moment. “Do you want to go to a place for dinner.”

Rin mutely shakes her head. “No...I have a...place I need to go for dinner tonight. But, I'll be available tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Riku asks, trying to keep the weird almost pathetic hope from showing in his voice. He's not that desperate to be with Sora, is he?

“Yeah. I'm here all week.” Rin smiles and tilts her head. “That good for you?”

Riku grins involuntarily. “Yeah. It's good.”

* * *

Rin curses slightly as she ducks through a crowd. Somehow Riku is waiting in a crowded shopping street, or at least that is where he is. Rin is not too happy about it, since she really needs to get to him and fast.

 _'I need all the time I can get.'_ Rin grumbles to herself over the fact that, despite Shirō and Yukio being too busy for hanging out on Golden Week, they still raised a fuss over “him” wandering around. _'I'm not some stupid child!'_

Just Rin gets to burst out of the big crowd, she trips on a protruding cobblestone and shrieks as she starts falling down.

Only for a callused hand to grab her arm and drag her up just in time. “Woah, you okay?”

Rin turns and is surprised to see Kaido looking her over worriedly. She hasn't seen him since she moved up to second year, though that's not a surprise since he was third year. Looking behind his shoulder, she spots Hayashi as usual.

When she turns to Kaido again, he's frowning. “Hey...do I know you?”

Rin's heart thuds in her chest. “Uuuh? What...what do you mean?” She asks, pulling up a smile and trying to step out of Kaido's reach. But he's still holding on to her arm and he's eyeing her in a suspicious manner.

“You even sound almost alike...” Kaido murmurs to himself, but Rin's sharp ears catch it anyways.

“Kaido, that's a girl.” Hayashi says, sounding a bit exasperated, Kaido glancing back at him at his words.

“I know! But you really do look like this person I know.” Kaido says to Rin, now back to looking at her.

“Sora!” Riku is a breath of fresh air and instinctively Rin relaxes as he pushes through the crowd and frowns at Kaido, pulling his hand off Rin's arm. “What are you doing to her?”

“Sora?” Kaido looks between Riku and Rin. “Sorry, just was catching her from her fall. Then I noticed she reminded me of someone.” Kaido casually puts his hands in his pockets. “No harm meant. Sorry Sora-san.” He gives her a sharp nod.

Rin lets out a breath. “Um...sure. Thanks for catching me.” She watches carefully as Kaido and Hayashi disappear into the crowd after a small goodbye, then turns to Riku.

“Are you okay?” Riku asks, looking Rin up and down.

Rin gives a sharp nod as a response. “Yeah. Just surprised me that's all. So...what do you have planned for today?”

Riku's suspicion fades at that, though he still looks a bit worried. “I booked us tickets to this new movie that just came out. You want to watch it?”

Rin beams at that. “Sure! Anything Riku picked out has to be fun!”

Riku blushes slightly at that, but he cheerfully leads Rin away, only glancing back once at where Kaido was with a curious and slightly concerned look on his face.

* * *

“That was...that was...wow!” Rin settles on after a moment, waving her hands around excitedly.

Riku chuckles. “I take it you enjoyed it?”

“Yes! It was a super cool movie. Really, really, really cool!” Rin cheers, clasping her hands behind her head and grinning widely at Riku. “Thank you for taking me to see it!”

Riku smiles back at her. “I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now...there's this nice restaurant I found...want to try it out? It's pretty casual but it gets good reviews.”

Rin beams at the mention of food. “Oh! I like that! Where is it? Let's go! Let's go!”

Laughing, and being tugged along by Rin, Riku carefully directs Rin to the correct street and towards the restaurant he found.

* * *

Despite Riku referring to the restaurant as “casual” Rin couldn't see it that way. Partially because the only restaurants she went to were a places like ramen shops and family restaurants when she was younger as a special treat. This, however, is an Italian restaurant.

Needless to say, Rin is staring around in awe and almost feels like she's under dressed. But her dress matches with the other girls her age she can spot and she relaxes as the two of them are lead by a waitress to a table. Darting her gaze around, Rin realizes just how casual this place actually is and when she sees the menu she grins.

It might be Italian themed, but this place is more like the family restaurants of her childhood.

Riku smiles softly at her, seeing how she relaxes. Sora, to his eyes, is someone who hates fancy things. She loves casual, silly things even. Perhaps she's not as royal as he thinks, or maybe if she is royal she's very modest and uncomfortable with pomp and ceremony.

 _'I have to admit, my alien magical princess theory is insane.'_ Riku thinks, a bit self-deprecatingly. _'But it's better than prying into something that Sora obviously doesn't want to talk about.'_ And, there is also the fact that as he looks as Sora, he can only see a radiant princess. Something about her screams that to him, or rather sings it, and Riku can't help the soft smile as Sora childishly exclaims over some of the options available.

“You know, I never asked why you are doing this.” Riku says after they have both ordered and are waiting for their food.

Rin freezes, fiddling with the glass of soda in front of her nervously. “Well...uh...a feeling.” She finally says, blushing. “Just...this strong feeling I'm going to need this experience for something. I don't...get it but...”

Riku stares at her for a moment, before reaching for his own soda and taking a sip from it. “Well...I think I understand. I'm safe. And I get that. I like being safe after being considered dangerous for so long. I...you are a dream to me Sora. I can't be with a dream, someone I can put on a pedestal. No one can.”

“Pedestals sound very uncomfortable.” Rin says, laughing a bit. It doesn't hide how relieved she is by how calmly Riku is acting.

“I could whine about it, but that's rude and not very mature, much less something nice.” Riku shrugs. “I probably wouldn't have thought that way before but...” Riku looks thoughtful. “Sohma-shishou says otherwise. And his wife...heh.” Riku smiles, softly. “She's even nicer. Between them and Sohma-sensei I can't help but think a bit better in that regard. Or, I like to think so.”

“I've heard of Sohma-sensei but not this Sohma-shishou...” Rin notes, looking a bit curiously at him. “How do you know that person? Are they a relative of the first?”

Riku snorts. “Relative...yes. But the Sohma family is huge and rich. But they are cousins and know each other well. Apparently they went to the same school in high school and even stayed in the same house. That's apparently how Sohma-shishou met his wife too.” Riku grins, remembering something he was told. “According to some others that know them, Sohma-shishou and Sohma-sensei used to fight like a cat and a rat. I would have thought it would be _dog_ but that's what I was told. They are good friends now though. Sohma-sensei introduced me to Sohma-shishou to help me out. Learning martial arts helped a lot with learning to control my temper.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Rin chimes, then gets promptly distracted by their meals finally coming.

Riku smiles at her eagerness at trying her dish – something she never had before – and cheerfully turns to his own meal as well.

He might tend to put Sora on a pedestal, but she also makes him feel so peaceful and helps assure him that he made the right choice listening to Tohru-neesan and the rest.

* * *

Rin just barely manages to get under the covers of her bed as Yukio opens the door to their room and slumps in. Slump being the right word, as Rin eyes him from her bed and sees the massive bags under his eyes.

“What the hell have you been doing Yukio?” Rin asks. The fact it takes at least a minute for Yukio to look up from where he half-collapsed into his desk chair does not console her over her brother's condition.

“Nii-san...” Yukio blinks slowly, carefully. He then rubs a hand under his glasses, still looking exhausted. “Sorry for not being around this Golden Week...my volunteer work has gotten rather crazy.”

“Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking deciding to volunteer this week.” Rin says, shifting slightly but carefully. Does not want questions about the melons she is apparently smuggling. “You are barely around and when you are, it doesn't take long for you to collapse into bed.” Rin frowns again as Yukio yawns widely.

“Sorry Nii-san. I didn't think it would be this crazy.” Yukio says, a worried look in his eyes. “I just...well, I'll see about being free next Golden Week for sure. Tou-san will as well.”

Rin snorts. “You better.”

For a moment, Rin eyes Yukio, thinking of asking exactly what he's getting into. A part of her wonders if he's hiding something from her.

But as, unseen to her, a few sparks settle on her shoulders and head, Rin decides to dismiss it. “Just get to bed. Go wash your face and get changed into pyjamas. You obviously aren't fit for proper conversations.”

Yukio gives another bone creaking yawn, then gives a soft smile to Rin, slowly standing up. “I will Nii-san.”

Rin smiles back at him and rolls over to face the wall, deciding she will get to sleep right now herself. She does have some busy days still ahead.

* * *

Riku's house echoes. It has always done that, due to how busy his family is and how the servants they have for keeping the place tidy and cooking for them are encouraged to be quiet and discreet.

For so long Riku has hated it. He still does, but it's not a sore, bleeding wound anymore.

Riku pauses, hand on one of the varnish wood panels that cover the walls in the hallways, and listens a bit as a quiet conversation carries over from the nearby kitchen. The cook is advising a new employee on how to handle the more tempestuous members of the family.

“And Riku-bocchama?” She asks softly.

“Hah!” The cook snorts, Riku picturing his bristling moustache and bigness as he waves a hand around. “Riku-kun is a good boy. Was troubled for a time, but he's all good and always was. Better than his parents. I had to look after him myself more than once and I tell you kitchen is not a good place for a curious and hyper toddler!”

Riku smiles and moves on as the new maid asks interested questions now about him, not wanting to listen anymore. He takes a deep breath as he finally reaches his room and enters the sanctuary. Flicking on the switch, he looks around his big, but crowded, room before heading to his desk and settling in front of his laptop.

As he waits for the laptop to boot up, he looks out the window in front of him, at the fading daylight, and smiles.

Despite everything, despite the echoing, empty house, he is at peace.

Though that's partially because he will soon enough be going to the busy, noisy, and all around extravagant True Cross Academy. Just one more year of Junior High, and he will be free.

* * *

Rin stretches out, grinning happily and making contented, pleased sounds. Riku watches her and for a moment smiles, thinking of a cat in Sora's place. She does at times seem almost cat-like in her mannerisms.

Riku likes it. He's always been a cat person.

“You enjoy yourself again?” Riku asks, and gets a cheerful “Yes!” as a response. They are walking in a park, as the sun slowly sets.

“This was a good Golden Week.” Rin says softly. She looks a bit strange there for a moment, almost fey. Distant.

Riku knows what she's going to say before she says it.

“But...it ends today.” Rin turns to Riku, a hint of tears in her eyes. “Sorry, Riku. But I...I have to go now. And I...I don't think we'll ever meet again. Not like this.”

Riku smiles, softly, and reaches out carefully, grabbing her hand gently. “I understand. This week...it truly has been a golden one. And you were my golden girl. But it's time for you to be your own girl.”

Rin gives a wobbly smile to Riku. “Riku...thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Riku smiles. “You make me realize I made the right choices. I'm going to keep making them. Or do my best to make them.” He shrugs. “I'm going to be stupid sometimes too. But Sohma-shishou says that's normal.”

Rin chuckles. “Really? I'll try to keep that in mind too. Being stupid is normal.”

“Though you can't just be stupid.” Riku warns teasingly, startling a laugh out of Rin. “Sora...you are amazing, you know that?” Riku says softly. “You haven't met him yet, but I know he's going to be the luckiest guy ever.”

“Who?” Rin asks, curious.

“The guy who will gain your heart. And will give his own to you.” Riku smiles, ears burning a bit. He's relieved that Rin looks just as embarrassed. He hesitates for a moment, then, taking advantage of the fact they both have stopped walking and are close, presses closer and drops a tender kiss on Rin's forehead.

She stares up at him with wide blue eyes, blushing even more vibrantly.

“You are amazing.” Riku says again. “Never forget that. I won't forget you Sora. I hope you won't forget me.”

Rin gives a tearful smile. “Of course not. Thank you Riku. You...you make me feel beautiful.”

“And you'll find someone even better at that than me.” Riku assures her.

There are no more words after that, at least until it is time to say goodbye.

But it is a soft, gentle goodbye filled with hope and joy. And it is with smiles on their faces that Rin and Riku part for the last time.

Golden days are over, but shining days still will come to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below! I feel like this one got too cheesy...
> 
> But before you go do this, I have an important announcement! If you have been following my writer's blog (which I don't know since apparently not only the like button but more importantly the reblog button has teeth) you will know that someone asked about a manga adaption.
> 
> I said yes....after the 2nd arc has all been posted. Which means that come next Monday, I will start holding a contest there. The rules for it have already shown up in a raw form on the blog, but by the 29th all the rules will be up in a more clear form and I'll leave a big note there on the first chapter (if you guys prove you are still interested enough for it!) for what will be done for the contest AND what is expected from the winner. The deadline is obviously the final chapter of the 2nd arc...for giving in entries. By the start of the 3rd arc, I will have chosen people for starting work on the manga adaption.
> 
> Now, thank you for listening and reading! Tell me what you think below! And I'm serious about the tvtropes page! Want to learn more about Riku or any other OC? Update that page! Go help Ravaelt!


End file.
